Four Arms
Four Arms is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Tetramand from the planet Khoros. Appearance Four Arms is a humanoid alien that is approximately twelve feet tall, has well-developed muscles, two pairs of four-fingered arms, and red skin. A black stripe goes from his chin to his lower lip, and he has four eyes: a main pair, and a smaller pair below them. In the original series, Four Arms wore a white T-shirt with a black line going down it, black pants, and fingerless gloves. He wore the Omnitrix symbol on his upper left shoulder. His eyes were yellow and he had no hair. In Ultimate Alien, Four Arms wore gold wrist and ankle bands, a pair of black underwear that has a gold waistband, as well as two golden sashes that went across his chest. His eyes were green, he had a black ponytail, and he wore the Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. 10-year-old Ben as Four Arms in Ultimate Alien looks exactly the same as his appearance in the original series, except his Omnitrix symbol is green instead of white. In Heroes United, Four Arms, in addition to his clothes in Ultimate Alien, wore pants, fingerless gloves, and had tattoo-like stripes on his body, making him look somewhat similar to his original series design. In Omniverse, Four Arms now has three short spikes on the top of his head, a mustache like design, and the black stripe on the top of his head is gone. He has no hair, he has a black tank top-like shirt with one large green stripe in the middle, and black pants. He has a belt, where the Omnitrix symbol is located. He also has fingerless gloves like in the original series, with green cuffs at the wrist of his gloves. His skin is also lighter than it was in Ultimate Alien. 11-year-old Ben's Four Arms in Omniverse looks the same as the original series, but now has green eyes and the Omnitrix symbol on his shoulder is now green. In both his 11-year-old and 16-year-old incarnations, Four Arms now appears to have a second set of pectorals for his other set of arms. Kevin as Four Arms Kevin as Four Arms looks the same as he does in the original series, but with paler skin and no Omnitrix symbol. Gwen as Four Arms Four Arms had darker skin, hair and clothes based on Gwen's, and lacked the vertical black stripe sported by Ben's version. Just like Ben, Gwen's Four Arms wore the Omnitrix symbol on her upper left shoulder. Ben 10,000 as Four Arms Ben 10,000's Four Arms had a better-developed forehead, more muscle mass, a different T-shirt design and a pair of jutting incisors. He wore the Omnitrix symbol on his chest. Alpha as Four Arms Four Arms looked roughly similar to Kevin's Tetramand mutation, only he had four arms rather than six. He had four red eyes, black hair, and black shorts. He wore a red fake Ultimatrix on his chest, and there were red lines spread across his body. Powers and Abilities Four Arms' most prominent ability is his enhanced strength, being able to lift several times his own weight and punch through various resilient materials with ease. Since Four Arms is one of Ben's strongest aliens in the original series, he relies on him the most when fighting large foes. Four Arms' strength allows him to use anything heavy as a weapon, from big rocks he can throw several feet away, to beams and pillars that can be used as clubs. His great strength even extends to his jaws and bite, allowing him to bite metal and damage it. The older Four Arms grows, the stronger he becomes. By age 16, Four Arms has become strong to the point where he was able to overpower Looma Red Wind, the princess of Khoros, despite female Tetramands being stronger than their male counterparts. Four Arms can create strong shockwaves by clapping all four of his hands together. Ben learned this ability from Tini. Four Arms can alternatively create shockwaves by slamming his fists on the ground. Four Arms can jump several times his own height, at least seven stories up, in a single bound. Four Arms has high durability due to his tough and thorny skin, being almost fire and laser-proof, and could take a slash to the chest from Malware while barely feeling any pain. Being from Khoros, Four Arms is also highly resistant to heat. Weaknesses Four Arms' bulk sometimes is a disadvantage; all the extra muscle mass makes him relatively slower than other opponents, and his size, likewise, makes using things, or moving through areas designed for smaller species, difficult. He appeared to lack this weakness in Ultimate Alien, as he was noticeably slimmer and less bulky. His immense size also makes him an easy target for enemy attacks. If under the effects of a cold, Four Arms' strength and stamina are severely reduced, his skin turns from bright red to a dark shade of orange, and he develops pungent hives in his armpits. He could also sneeze out sprays of slimy snot from his mouth, and although disgusting, this can be useful against insects. Navigation Category:All Aliens Category:Original Series Aliens Category:Ultimate Alien Aliens Category:Omniverse Aliens Category:Reboot Aliens Category:Heroes United Aliens